Fade to Black
by Eureka7Freak101
Summary: Naruto is depress over jiraiya death and express his feelings though something that people will understand. Full summary inside! This Story is about two chapter long! Sasuke Bashing!
1. Sign up and Sasuke's flying Vacation!

Fade to Black

(Chapter One)

E7F101: Heres my new Naruto story! I hope you Like It! 5 month's after Time skip.

Summary: Naruto has gone into a state of desperation because Jiraiya dies in the battle against Pein.

His friends hardly saw him till they see him at a club on stage singing a song that tells them exactly how he feels.

Onward to the Story!

It has been a week since the funeral and nobody has seen Naruto since then. He has been distance from everybody except Tsunade cause she was feeling the same thing he was feeling because Jiraiya was her Ex – Team mate and even though she never said anything about it, She thought of him as her best friend.

We now find Naruto in his house sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, not crying but letting a few tears out once in a while.

_'Why , why did you have to died. _Naruto thought sadly. _'He was the second person I had to a grandfather.' _he sat for a while longer then got up and put his sandles on and went outside.

He walk for a little while till he came across a club with a sign on the door saying, "Come and sing something from your heart!, this Friday at 8 o'clock here at the Benjamin breeg Club!"(E7F101: Here is a Question of a poll that will be on my profile what is the Name of the artistwho made the song 'Benjamin Breeg?")

Naruto read it and thought, '_Hmm maybe I should enter?, it would get mind my mind off things' _he made a small smile he hasn't made in days an went to sign up.

With Sakura...

Sakura was walking aimlessly around the town looking for her favorite blond. She check his apartment, the ramen stand and the Hokage Monument but she couldn't find him anywhere. _'Oh Naruto where are you?' _She thought worriedly.

She walk a little more around till she heard somebody saying her name. She turn around saw Sasuke running to her. Sakura huff in annoyance as she saw him. She didn't like him anymore, even as a friend. To be blunt she hated him now because he almost kill Naruto with that damn chidori of his. Then after all that he thinks he can just ask her out saying that he love's her and act's like the past never happen!, _'Well that Bastard has another thing coming!, My heart is for someone else!' _She though thinking of Naruto with a daze look in her eyes. But snapped out of it went the 'Bastard' was right in front of her. He had chocolates and flowers in his hands.

"Sakura-Chan will you please go on a ate with me please?" Sasuke said with what Sakura thought thought was a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Sasuke" Sakura said spitting his name like venom. "I'll will never go out 'YOU'."

"But why!" Sasuke whined. (E7F101: Yes that's right folks!, I made the great Sasuke whined!, Why? You say?, because I hate him!, The great Emo King Bastard Whined. I Should win a award for this Achievement!) " It's because of that dope Naruto is it?" Sasuke said angrily. "That Jackass–, Sasuke was cutoff as Sakura Slapped in the face so hard fell on the ground flat on his back.

Sakura, who pulled her hand back to her side and balled it into a fist, While glaring down at Sasuke and spoke though clench teeth.

"Never Badmouth Naruto again Sasuke!, he is the most nice and kindhearted person I know and unlike you he has a heart instead of a black hole for one!" She finish still looking down at him.

Sasuke scoffed "How can that demon–, He was cutoff again by Sakura lifting him up to his neck. Looking at him in the eye an said, "Don't even finish that sentence and don't even speak about him again you piece of shit." She growled at him. "And I never want to see you again, so GOODBYE!" She yelled as she threw him half way through the village.

As she saw him flew away she turn to the gifts he brought and pick up the flowers and tore then to sheds and stomped on the chocolates and resume her search for Naruto.

With Naruto at the club...

"Well Mr. Uzumaki you are sign up for singing for tomorrow night." said the club's Manager looking at Naruto with a Smile. Unlike other people he respects Naruto for caring such a burden unlike other who find him a Threat.

"Okay so can you tell me what song your singing tomorrow?" he said to Naruto.

"It's 'Fade to Black' by Metallica" Naruto said.

"Good song but why that one?" The Manager said wanting to know.

"Because it Tell's all the meaning of my life" Naruto said sadly.

The Manager sign, "Kid, no one should have gone through you have. Life must have been hell for you and I'm Sorry for that."

Naruto held up his hand and said " It's okay but I'm over that." Naruto lied. " I'll see you tomorrow then" Naruto said leaving.

"Okay see you!" The Manger said has he watch him go out the door. _'I hope you find somebody kid'_ he thought has he went back to his office.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Song and Love

Fade to Black

(Chapter Two)

E7F101: Heres the second chapter! Longer than the first! Read and please Review!

Summary: Naruto has gone into a state of desperation because Jiraiya dies in the battle against Pein.

His friends hardly saw him till they see him at a club on stage singing a song that tells them exactly how he feels.

Onward to chapter 2!

_The Next Day – Friday: 5:00 pm._

_With Sakura_

Sakura got off the from the hospital early so she can go look for Naruto because he wasn't out his usual spots Naruto the village like yesterday.

She was going to go back to her house till she heard somebody call name and Thought _'If it's the Bastard again I will make him wish he was never Born!'_ She turn around an Saw it was Kakashi

looking lazily at her with his Eye.

"Sakura I wanted to know if you going to the Benjamin Breeg Club tonight at 8?, there having people sing there too." He said.

"No I haven't thought about it and why would I want to go?" She said back to him wanting for a answer.

Kakashi looking at her lazily and had a smile in his mask which she couldn't see and said "Because Naruto might be there."

The minute he said 'Naruto' and 'There' in the same sentence she put her for attention on her second Sensei in her life (E7F101: For all you people don't know Iruka was her First one and Tsunade was her third one so that make Kakashi her second one)

"Naruto going to be there?" she asked hopefully.

"I said he might be there so I don't know."

"Then if you don't know then what do you know?" Sakura said Jokingly.

Kakashi look offended but just for a moment and said "A LOT more than you little girl."

She glare at him "I 'm not that little Sensei!"

"Sakura no matter how much you grow you will still be my LITTLE girl" he said in a mock fatherly voice.

Sakura started to get mad and and started to say something else but Kakashi said "See Ya" and vanish in a poof of smoke leaving a fuming Sakura.

_Later that Night: 7:50 Pm_

_At the club_

"So you ready Naruto?" said the Manager "Because you got ten minutes."

Naruto look at him and said "As ready as I ever be" He then went to the stage just to look at the crowed and saw a person with pink hair and a another with Silver and hurried back to back stage an with a thought in his head _'What are they doing here?'_

_With Sakura and Kakashi_

Sakura look around the club continuously looking for any sign of secret love.

"Where is he at Sensei?"Sakura said looking "I don't see him"

Kakashi who was reading is book and drunk his Sake an look at her with his eye and said "He is probably around here somewhere Sakura so stop Worrying, he'll turn up."

She Narrowed her eyes at him and said "How do I know who didn't lie to me and just brought me for just for you to get drunk up on Sake then let me pay for it the take your sorry ass back home?"

He look at her faked offended "How could you say and think of that about your lovable Sensei?" and went back to reading.

_Back with Naruto_

"Well get going Naruto it's time to go." Said the Manager

Naruto look at the time "Yeah it is" he sign and walk out to the stage with a Guitar in his hands. "Wish me Luck."

...

Kakashi put his book up told Sakura to sit down "The Show Starting now"

Sakura sign and sat down _'I hope this ends quickly so I can go back looking for Naruto.'_

"Hey Sakura look at the Stage!, It's Naruto!"

Sakura look and gasped _'That is Naruto on Stage with a Guitar and some other people. Is he going to sing?'_

She put her attention on the Stage has Naruto was about to speak.

...

"How is every one tonight!" Naruto spoke through the microphone. "This song we are going to do is call ' Fade to Black ' by an artist called Metallica. I'm singing this song because it tells some meaning of my life so I hope you like it" he finish as he look at Sakura and got started.

The song started and Sakura thought it a sad melody till she say Naruto begin to strum his Guitar got ready to sing by walking up to the microphone.

Naruto Singing:

_Life it seems,will fade away_

_Drifting further everyday_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters no one else_

_I have lost the will to live_

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There is nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free_

_Things not what they used to be_

_Missing one inside of me_

_Deathly lost this can't be real_

_Can't stand this hell i feel_

Sakura was now having tears flowing down and Kakashi was trying to hide his by turning his head away. Because by the 'Hell he feel' was about his childhood he experience.

_Emptiness is filling me_

_To the point of agony_

_Growing darkness taking dawn_

_I was me, but now he's gone_

After Jiraiya death he has lost himself. Being around nobody in his room.

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late_

_now I can't think, think why I should even try_

_Yesterday seems as though it never existed_

_Death greets me warm,now I will just say goodbye.(goodbye)_

After that Naruto and the rest of the band went to the ending sequence of the song and 2 minutes later it ended Sakura and Kakashi was now openly crying along with some other people in the club.

"Thank you all for listening to us play hope you all have a good night!"Naruto finish walking back to back stage as Sakura and Kakashi was walking back there to meet him.

As soon Sakura saw him she ran into his arms hugging him tightly "Oh Naruto I didn't know life was that bad and I just made worse for you by hitting you" she cried while her face was buried in his chest.

Naruto shock that Sakura was hugging him wrapped his arm around her hugging her closer "It's okay Sakura I forgive you a long time ago."

She look up at him with tears in her eyes "How can you forgive me for all the pain I cause you?, You should hate me!"

Naruto pull her off by her shoulders and look at her. " Sakura I could never Never hate you no matter how many times you hit me!"

Kakashi saw where this was going made a move to leave them alone for the night.

"Why Naruto!, Why don't you hate me!" Sakura cried

Naruto put his hands on on face an gave her a kiss on the lips poring all his emotions in it. After they broke apart Naruto look in her eyes and said, "Be-because I love you Sakura. I love more than life it's self but I know you don't fell the same so I-"

"Sakura cut him off by kissing him on the lips and running her tongue across his bottom lip trying to deepen it. Naruto open his mouth an his tongue met hers in a duel. After five minutes of kissing she broke breathing heavily and look at him

"Don't saw things that aren't Naruto-Kun because I love you to."

"But what about Sasuke?" Naruto said out of his daze by the kiss.

"Naruto-Kun I love you not him. For all I care he care 100th level of hell for all I care!"she said back to him.

Naruto search her eyes and found nothing but love and he smile. A big smile he hasn't shown in weeks and kissed her again.

"I love you Sakura-Chan"

"I love you to Naruto-Kun"

The End

E7F101: Please Review!

Note: Should there be a Sequel where Sasauke found out about them?


End file.
